Yokai no Shojo ga Akumu
by Moyasuma
Summary: title translates out to "monster girl nightmare", this is the first fanfic made with me as the main character due to popular demand however this is all lemon free so please do not ask who will get a lemon moment, will Anon find his way back home to earth or will he be stuck forever with love hungry girls? this fanfic is rated M for suggestive themes, and language. OC X OC Harem
1. Earth? never heard of it

**Hey guys here I am with a new fanfic, this one was developed after so much mail asking for me too appear in one of my stories and work along side my characters, well your wish has been granted, note that this fanfic will have no form of lemon in it, so please do not request it or ask if there will be any some of you think I only write lemon based fanfics well I promise that I will not feature any lemon scenes for a long time there will only be hints to one being off to the side and not in the context, I would also like to apologize to any of you who think I have been rude, there's no excuse to such ambitious behavior, so let's move on. And note that everything in in this about my life and my name in this is all fictional I will not reveal if any other facts are true or false.**

Hey my name's Anon (_not my real name._), I'm somewhat of a computer wiz however I'm practically the top 'loser' at my school 'cause of it, however I could care less about what they all say about me. It was a normal day at my school except for one day however which everything where everything got weird really quickly. "Hey Anon!" I heard from behind, it was my good friend Chris, we've been through a lot together, like one time where the football team captain was pestering the computer club and we added waxing strips to his groin guard, he walked- well waddled strangely for weeks. "what's up Chris?" I replied. "the computer club's throwing us a party for getting back at the team captain for pestering them." Chris said. "Awesome! When and where is it going to be?" I asked him while pulling out my notepad. "It'll be at the head of the computer clubs house his address is 1317 on redwood drive he said to show up at 6 PM, he said it'd be clean so there's no alcohol or anything like that." Chris continued.

It was pretty much like any other day I was jogging back home from school however we were let go 30 minutes early, I wore a ocean blue T-shirt, my usual black running sweats and silver tennis shoes, my hair is dark blonde, I have light blue eyes that are almost gray, and my skin tone makes me look like some sorta beach boy, I'm in shape but not like a body builder. I got home my parents were going to be home late due to work, it was 2:45 PM when I got back. So I decided to listen to my Ipod for a bit. However I heard something upstairs as if someone was wandering around upstairs. It was loud enough that I could hear it over my Ipod. I turned it off and decided to check out what was going on upstairs. I continued hearing it coming from my room. I opened my bedroom door and there was nothing there, except my bed of course, several H.O.T.D. And dead space Posters all over my walls, I looked around in the other rooms and saw nothing. I decided to head back downstairs and once I got down there I saw something in the backyard, it was tall green and slender had four stubby legs and no arms.

I knocked on the window to see how it would respond... bad Idea, it turned towards the window with a gaping mouth like a frown, and black eyes and looked like it had a bad case of insomnia it slowly made its way to the window and made no sound once it was really close to the window I heard a strange hissing and decided to back away from the window before I knew it, it blew up like a thing of C4. "the Heck was that?" I said confused, I ran outside in the backyard and saw that nothing was damaged, but before I knew it something appeared behind me, it was a block, but not just any block it looked like a block of dirt with grass on it. (_note that everything in the minecraft world will be in dokucraft style_) I slowly approached it and tried pushing it, nothing... I didn't know what to think I figured it was some practical joke so I just turned away and walked back into the house.

Once I got back in there was a strange portal like thing with a frame made out of the same blocks and had a white glowing portal in the middle. However I was being dragged to it by lord knows what I didn't see anything so I figured I was hallucinating, or even dreaming but at the same time I was terrified, I gripped onto whatever was closest, I grabbed onto the door frame hoping it would keep me in place, however it's suction strength grew stronger and sucked me in. closing the door then vanishing as I was sucked in, after that it all went black.

Later I woke up under a tree in the middle of some forest, it was all strange and new to me. "where the heck am I?" I asked myself. "a better question would be why are you here?" I heard a female voice say from behind me. "w-who are you?" I asked backing away from them. "relax, you showed up here, so I deserve the answer before you get yours." the female said. She stepped out from under a shady tree and had a gray and black attire, dark gray sweat shirt,black sweats like mine, black and gray striped knee socks and black tennis shoes with dark red web-like designs on them, she had red eyes and purple hair that laid flat and went down an inch past her rear she looked to be about 15.

"I don't even know why I'm here, where am I?" I asked. "you're in minecraftia, and my name's Kinu." she replied. "my name's Anon." I replied. "Anon, pretty cute name, is it cool with you that I just said that?" she asked me. "yeah sure, so I'm guessing I'm not in the USA anymore." I said looking around. "U...S...what?" She asked confused. "you never heard of it?" I asked confused. She just shrugged. "Okay then at least answer this, am I still on earth?" I asked her. "what's this urph you're talking about?" she asked me confused. "no, earth it's spelled, E-A-R-T-H." I said, again she shrugged "never heard of it." she added on. "You've got to be frickin' kidding me." I muttered to myself under my breath.

"Oh I know someone's playing a prank on me, and have hidden cameras set up to record this then stream it on the net." I said looking a round. "Camera? What's that? And what the heck does a net have to do with this?" she said scratching her head. "okay, Haha, very funny come on out you all got me." I said looking for any movement. "what are you talking about?" Kinu said with a bit of irritation in her voice. "Alright fine I'll go along with this, but don't expect me to do anything stup-" before I could finish Kinu threw a block of dirt at me. "pull yourself together, I don't know what you're talking about but I can assure you this is no joke." she said clearly feeling a bit miffed. "sorry, anyway what were you doing out here?" I asked her. "you see I was on my way to meet up with my friend Eila, she had something to tell me, however you appeared so I waited until you woke up." she said.

"Okay is there anyway I could meet this Eila?" I asked her. "sure, just stay by me and everything'll be fine." she said while leading the way. "okay so is everything here made of blocks?" asked her. "a lot of things are, however the mobs aren't." she said. "mobs? You mean like angry mobs?" I asked. "not like angry peasant mobs with pitch forks and all that you knuckle head, Notch you're obviously not from around here." she said face palming. "I thought I made that clear to you when we were talking earlier." I said getting a bit angry at her.

But little did I know I was being watched. "he's pretty cute, I've got to get ahold of him before Kinu makes her move or any of the others do." a mysterious individual said while watching through some bushes.

**To be continued... so what did you think? Yes this is a somewhat a Harem Fanfic, but unlike most minus the lemon, the request for this kinda fanfic on me has been a popular demand since band of outcasts chapter 5.**


	2. Bonding with the royals

**Hey guys, well here's chapter two, now I know you've bee nasking me through PM's about this hiatus deal with band of outcasts, well the reason for it is that there's some conflict among others about Yoru's mother being evil, so until things cool down I will not work on any other chapters, so if you want it sooner either try to convince them it's no big deal or just wait it out.**

I followed Kinu for awhile, we stopped at a huge rock, however there was no entrance or anything. "so...what are we doing here?" I asked her. "We're here, this is the place." she replied not glancing back. "A rock? You took me here to see a rock? Well yeah it's big, real nice, pretty sure it's the biggest in the world, so see ya." I said about to walk away. "not so fast, you need to give me a moment." Kinu said turning towards me this time. "Fine." I said sitting down on a smaller rock. "and here we...go!" she said pulling a lever hidden in the rock. Before I knew it the rock under me gave way dropping me into a hole. "Oops, guess I forgot to warn you about that!" she called down to me before jumping in. "Ya think?" I called back up to her. When I came out the other end I landed on blocks which looked and felt like wool.

"glad that's over." I said getting while brushing the dirt off me. But Kinu came out right behind me and flattened me back down. "sorry." she said getting off me and helping me up. I looked around and saw we were in a tunnel lit with strange glowing blocks along the ceiling. "where are we going?" I asked her as she led me down the tunnel. "to the home of my good friend Eila." she replied. I looked up at the ceiling at the glowing blocks. "okay, I know that this world is just plain not normal." I said under my breath. "oh it's normal to us, to you maybe not." Kinu said without looking back at me. We crossed over a bridge which went through an underground ravine, I saw skeletons, a lot of skeletons, not like remains of dead guys kind, I mean like living skeletons, they were mining and moving mine carts full of different minerals, If I were to guess how many I saw, I would easily say about 400.

"man this is beyond normal for me, now reanimated skeletons mining minerals and building civilizations." I said in amazement. "tch, you're definitely not from around here." Kinu said with a smirk while looking back at me. "where I'm from skeletons are only alive in movies and video games." I said. "whats and whats?" Kinu said confused. "oh right, you guys don't have that kinda stuff." I replied. "_dang, is this world trapped in the medieval times? It's like final fantasy to some extent._" I thought to myself. "we're here." Kinu said stopping in front of an opening which opened up into a huge underground cavern where there was an entire city, lit by more of the strange blocks and torches in some areas. "where are we?" I asked her. "we're in the home of the skeletons, however I would be a bit careful 'cause skeletons have been known to go after humans however if you're remain calm they won't bother with you." Kinu replied. "why's that? And besides aren't you a human also?" I asked her.

"Well you see I-I'm actually-" before she could answer we heard a voice. "Kinu! How's it going?" I saw a girl hug Kinu, she looked to be about 17 or 18 and was about 6 ft. 4in. she wore a gray tank top with a light gray short sleeved vest over it, and gray shorts she had a long dirty silver colored hair and her eyes were colored emerald green. "Eila! It's been a while." Kinu said hugging her back, Eila noticed me and walked over to me. "well who might you be cutie?" she said to me. I started to feel a little flustered but then snapped back to reality. "_get a grip!_" I scolded myself in the back of my mind. "I'm Anon, Kinu found me when I woke up in the forest not too far from some large rock at the surface." I said. "why were you there?" she asked me, I don't know what she was doing she kept on looking me in the eyes in an endearingly manner, I felt that she was trying to make a move on me, I told her the whole story as to what happened, how that green thing appeared and the grass block in my backyard, and everything. "wow you've been through so much." she said. "well yes so I'd like to know if ther-" before I could finish what I was saying she hugged me close with my face to her chest.

"everything'll be okay, I'll help you anyway possible." she said. "O-one th-thing you c-could do to help i-is stop tr-trying to suffocate me." I struggled to say. "Oh sorry, didn't realize." she said pulling away clearly feeling a bit flustered. "I-it's fine." I said. "_I've got to get a hold of myself, but it's so hard 'cause he's so hot._" Eila thought. "a-anyway, let me show you to my place." she said. "okay, and I've got a few questions for you that have been eating at me." I replied as me and Kinu started following. "sure thing, but best not too discuss them here." she answered as we continued. We walked though the streets of the city, there many things there, one happened to be a potions shop, it really caught my attention there were also like bars and whatnot. Once we reached her place I was expecting a house but instead we came to the castle built into the cave side. The skeletons that guarded the entrance didn't look like the cube ones instead they looked like normal skeletons like ones from earth but with faint ghostly blue light glowing in their eye sockets.

"Afternoon Princess." one of them said with a bow. "P-princess?" I said surprised and my eyes widened. "Yeah, and who are you supposed to be?" the other said gripping his spear with two hands now. "easy Drar, he's a newcomer obviously." the other said holding his spear out in front of Drar, it was going to be easy telling them apart 'cause Drar has a crack going down by his left eye socket. "that's correct Murin, now please open the entrance." Eila said calmly. "right away your highness." Murin said as he and Drar opened the gate. "thanks, Eila said passing through followed by Kinu then me, as I passed through I didn't need to guess Drar was glaring at me, despite his emotionless face I could feel he was doing so. My jaw dropped at the sight of the inside, the floor looked to be gold, and the chandelier over our heads was made out the same strange glowing blocks from earlier, there was a a fountain in the middle of the room. "what exactly are those glowing blocks?" I asked her. "they're glowstone." Eila answered. "should've known." I said under my breath while feeling embarrassed for asking the stupid question.

We walked down a hallway, towards a couple of large wooden doors, but on our way there I had a very strange feeling I was being watched, I didn't know if I was or not but I started praying that if I was being watched, that it better not be Drar, Murin may have been almost identical but he apparently is more mentally stable then Drar. "we'll talk in here." Eila said as she walked in, she then closed the door behind us the room we were in looked like a large library, with bookshelves that went about 12 feet off the ground, a place and four chairs formed into a circle together. "so what is this about you being a princess?" I asked Eila. "well you see I'm the princess of skeletons, I'm actually a skeleton also, however I was born with human genes somehow." she replied. "so it gives you the appearance of a human then correct?" I asked her. "yes, Kinu's the princess of spiders and she was born the same way strangely all princes and princesses were born like that, not like those tiny ones people squash by stomping on them, I mean giant Spiders." She replied. "Yeah I am, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kinu said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well I guess if you told me right off the bat, I'd freak out." I said with a slight chuckle as we sat down. "and how many princes and princesses are there?" I asked. "there are several one for each type of mob, or as some people say, monsters." she said with a sign of slight frustration. "so I'm guessing when they say you're monsters you take it as kinda offensive." I replied. "yes, us mobs do not like being compared to monsters, even if we really are monsters we don't like to think of ourselves as such." she answered. " back to my question, how many princes and princesses are there?' I repeated my question. "There are:

Damian, prince of iron golems,

Yoru, princess of endermen,

Kotsu, princess of wither skeletons,

Yuki, princess of snow golems,

Sukochi, princess of blazes,

Yurei, princess of ghasts,

Sanya, princess of zombie pigmen,

Noel, princess of wolves,

Jamel, prince of zombies,

and Cheryl, princess of creepers.

So a total of twelve princes and princesses when you include the two of us." Kinu answered. "wow, so they're all just like you two with the whole looking human?" I asked. "Yes as I answered all princes and princesses have that same appearance deal, however we don't know why." Eila said. "well I'll be D*mned, so if I'm not careful I could put one of them in a bad mood and they'll kill me right?" I asked her. "well...yes they'd attempt too if you anger them enough, however Yoru is least likely to get mad." Kinu answered. "really? Why's that?" I asked. "so many questions, she's the least likely to do it to you 'cause she doesn't like to hurt others and she's very shy, she's pretty much the Yin to everyone's yang, 'cause if someone makes her upset she's more likely too cry before resorting to violence, which without trying too she makes anyone who hurt her feelings feel very guilty." Eila said with a bit of a giggle. "So her little deal is pretty much, playing the guilt card right?" I asked. "correct." Kinu replied. "I-it's not intentional." I heard a feminine voice say, I looked around the room to see if I could find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" I asked Eila. "oh that's Yoru." Eila said. "I-I'm sorry, b-but h-humans were chasing me so I-I teleported h-here to get away." she said teleporting into view right next to Eila, she looked about the same age as Eila, and had light skin, silver hair and light blue eyes, she wore a white jacket, white thigh high boots, a white skirt, and a white hat with light blue eyes on it, she was also carrying a plush of some armless green creature. "_Isn't she a little old for stuffed toys?_" I thought. "It's okay, Yoru if you need to escape from humans you're always welcome to teleport here." Eila said with a gentle smile. "th-thank you Eila." she said. "_W-wow, she's so cute, cuter then any girl I've seen on earth, wait, what the hell are you thinking?_" I thought to myself. "W-what? A-another human? P-please d-don't hurt me." Yoru said shuddering. "it's okay Yoru, he won't hurt you." Eila said. "I promise I won't, it's okay." I said slowly standing up and slowly approaching her.

"Th-that's c-close e-enough." Yoru said shuddering as I slowly got closer, "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I said softly. "t-too... c-close." she said with a slight whimper. "I wouldn't hurt you." I said gently grabbing her hand, she tensed up for just a second but quickly calmed down again. "P-promise?" she asked not looking me in the eyes. "Promise." I said slowly letting her hand go. "_H-he's a-actually k-kind of...cute._" she though to herself. "Thank you for not hurting me." she said while hugging me tightly. "sure thing." I replied hugging her back. "_she's so warm, her personality gives me a calm feeling._" I thought to myself.

I pulled away and Yoru then teleported onto one of the chairs, I then filled her in on what happened before I got here and how I got here. "Wow, so you're far from home." she said hugging her plush closely. "_I wonder why she holds onto that plush so tightly._" I thought to myself.

**To be continued...**

**well guys? What do you think so far? Please review and let me know, see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
